This invention relates to an electronically operated clock, modified to produce an optically-visible flashing alarm signal. The clock is intended to be primarily usable by persons who can see, but who are deaf or hard of hearing and hence cannot hear an audible alarm signal. The flashing optical signal can, after a short period of time, act on the deaf person's subconscious mind to awaken him or her from sleep. A manual switch is incorporated into the clock output circuitry to permit a continuously "on" condition. This feature enables the lamp to be used either as an alarm device or as a reading lamp. The lamp may be a conventional sixty watt (or other wattage) bulbs mounted in an electrical socket mounted directly on the outer wall of the clock housing.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a lamp-energizer circuit that operates electronically, without mechanical relays or movable components subject to wear or premature failure. The electronic circuitry will have the further advantage of being noiseless and of being energy efficient.